1 tbsp of friendship with love to taste
by shen summoner
Summary: When Hermione hosts a dinner party, it only takes one and a half party crashers and one unexpected arrival to change the scene. Written for the 'Come Dine With Me' competition.


**1 tbsp of friendship with love to taste**

Hermione blew a strand of errant hair from her eyes as she vigorously chopped vegetables to accompany the roast chicken in her oven. She glanced up at the clock and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that it was five to five, and her guests wouldn't arrive before two hours.

She mentally checked off a couple of subjects in her menu-list for the night's dinner party. It was just a small get-together with six old buddies and a whole lot of creamy, chickeny goodness. Her celery and cauliflower puree was nearly done and was resting in the refrigerator. Her coffee-cinammon pie was baking, and her chicken was almost prepared. She just had to fry off the Greek-style potatoes, lay the table, get dressed, and then she would be ready for them.

It had been her idea to host a dinner party for her five best friends, namely - Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They hadn't been together in a very long time, and she thought it fitting to catch up over dinner at her place. Of course, Ron wouldn't be doing much catching up, what with his mouth being too full with food to talk. Some things would never change with time.

She lay the table with her finest china, and changed the flowers on the side-table. One final sweep of the room, and everything was spic and span. She changed into a simple black lace dress, tried making her hair, gave up when it seemed impossible to her brush, and magically maneuvered it into a simple, fuss-free updo.

She checked on her cake and chicken to find that it needed a bit more time, and then went into her living room to read a few pages of The Daily Prophet.

DRACO MALFOY DATING PANSY PARKINSON? read the second page, in gauzy purple letters. Whatever. She couldn't care less about her ex. However, Pansy worked for her, and was a sort-of friend. She wondered why she hadn't said anything to her about it. Probably because she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Her line of thought was interrupted by someone at the door. That'll be them, she thought, and hurriedly opened the gate to find two people she'd least expected. Well, more like one and a half people she'd least expected.

"Hello, Hermione. Someone looks all decked up tonight. What's the occasion?" asked George Weasley, with baby Teddy Lupin in his arms.

"George!" she spluttered. "What a pleasant surprise! I really didn't expect to see you here right now."

"But I expected to see you."

"Okay. Um... do you need anything?"

"Well, the babes grandma, Andromeda, gave the babe to Percy to babysit because she had to visit a sick friend. She wanted to give the babe to Harry, but since he's gonna be here at your party, she gave it to Percy. Now Percy, Lord bless his soul, had an important errand to run for the Minister of Magic, and so he gave the babe to me. Now, I don't know what to do with it anymore."

"Where's Angelina? I'm sure she can help you."

"Angie has gone to visit her Great Aunt Matilda in France."

"Oh. Wait...you knew I'm hosting a dinner tonight?"

"Of course, Hermione. Ron blabs out everything anyway, and especially if it's to do with food. And by food, I can smell roast chicken. Oh, Hermione! You're a life saver! How did you know I hadn't eaten anything from the morning? Here. Catch the babe."

He forced the bouncing Teddy into her arms who had found a certain fascination with her frizzy locks. She tried to release his death grip on her hair, but he was unrelenting. By that time, George had already gone and sat at the table, admiring her china set and impatiently drumming on the wood, apparently, for food.

She put Teddy down on her sofa, and approached George, hunting for the most polite way in which she could tell him to get the hell out, with Teddy in hand.

"George."

"Hermione."

"I've set the table for six."

"I'm well aware of that, Hermione. You need to add two more. One for the babe, and one for me."

"See that's the thing. I really can't. I mean, there just isn't enough food and this was supposed to be a small reunion between old friends over dinner and wine and... you know."

"Yes I know. And I'm sorry to be crashing. But I can't help it anymore. That babe is going to pull off all my hair," he said, to which Teddy replied by turning his hair into a violent shade of purple.

"Yes that's cool babe. We all wish we could change our hair colour like that. The reason, Hermione, also stands supported because there is no food in the flat, and I think that the babe is getting really hungry. How long do you think it should stay without food?"

"Well, a two year old should be fed every two - three hours, but with meals in small proportions. "

"Oh!"

"When did you last feed Ted?" she asked suspiciously.

"Five hours ago, if I recall correctly."

"WHAT?! FIVE HOURS! That's... really bad George. I don't have baby food in my house, though. The most I can do is mash some potatoes and feed him bits and pieces of the other stuff," she sighed. That was when the bell rang again, and this time, it was Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! You look fantastic," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have to agree and... what's George doing here? And Teddy! I didn't know you'd called those two as well."

"I hadn't, Ginny, but -"

"But I was dying all alone with just the babe for company, Gin," George spoke up.

"Who put you in charge of Teddy?" asked an incredulous Ron, as he bent to pick up the baby in question.

"Uncle Won!" cried Teddy, gleefully pulling on Ron's ginger hair. His hair had now turned to an exact same colour.

"Oh look! We have a Lavender with us! Ickle Woniekins has a new fan!"

"Shut up, George," Ron spat out, disentangling the baby's chubby fist from his hair.

"Where's Neville and Luna?" Harry asked, while going to sit on the sofa, dragging Teddy beside him, to playfully tickle his underside.

"They should be here any minute."

"Oi, do I smell your amazing roast chicken, Hermione?"

"Yes you do Ron, and no, you cannot start eating before Neville and Luna arrive. It's very rude and, oh! I completely forgot! I still have to feed Teddy. Your oaf brother hasn't fed him for five hours! Seriously! All irresponsible, the whole lot of you," she scolded, walking over to take Ted from Harry.

"What can I say, I'm new to baby stuff," shrugged George.

"That is no excuse, George! Now let me feed him."

She lugged Teddy on one side and took him to the kitchen in her modest flat, placing him on the granite countertop and then rummaging about in her pantry.

"Now...what do I feed you? I don't really, I mean... I guess mashed bananas and apple? How about these fruits? Or milk? Or -"

"FOOD!" giggled Teddy, swaying about his position on the counter. Hermione placed a bowl next to him and began slicing fruits she thought were important as a part of a baby's diet. She got him a spoon when she finished and said, " There. Now you can eat Ted."

"Eat!" he shouted, waving about his spoon in the air. Hermione smiled, took the spoon from his hand, and began feeding him the fruits, when her mind wandered to one rainy day, many months ago.

* * *

"What do you mean you're pregnant? We... this is impossible, Granger! You can't be pregnant! We used protection almost every single time!"

"I know, Draco, but almost! One time is enough. Enough to make a baby. And I know that you don't want this -"

"Of course I don't want this baby, Hermione! That would mean having to get married to you and -"

"And we wouldn't want that, would we? Because it's obvious that I mean nothing to you. It's obvious that you want nothing more to do with me, now that I'm carrying your child, your burden. The truth is that you, Draco Malfoy, are an insensitive git, who is the most cowardly, selfish, and commitment-phobic bastard I've ever come across!"

"Fine! But I never asked for a serious relationship with you, Granger! What happened was a mistake, that baby is a mistake. This is a mistake. You're obviously looking for someone willing to ride off into the sunset with you, and I'm sorry for breaking it to you, but I'm not that guy."

* * *

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Teddy started pulling on her hair, opening his mouth for another bite. She smiled and fed him, rubbing his back, wondering what would have happened if she had decided to keep the baby.

She'd always taken pride in being the most practical of the lot, yet, she had been the idiot to get knocked up. She was too young to care for a baby, and she knew that while it had seemed like the correct decision at that time, she couldn't help but picture an angelic cherub with wispy blonde locks and light grey eyes whenever she saw Teddy. If she had decided to keep her baby, she'd have been a good mother, perhaps, because all children seemed to calm down around her, especially Teddy.

Ted was a metamorphmagus like his mother, Tonks, and right then, his hair was a natural shade of brown. She fed him the last of his food, and then sips of water to clear his mouth, before hoisting him on her shoulder and rubbing soothing circles up and down his back. If you want to help a child digest easy, her mother had always told her, rub his back till he burps. Her mother had never wanted her to abort her baby; she'd been ecstatic at the news of her very own grandchild, even if it was illegitimate. That is why, until the deed was done, she kept bombarding Hermione with baby facts, and do's and don't's for expecting mothers. After the mediwizard had performed the spell, her mother had just held her in her arms and let her cry, shedding a few tears herself.

She sighed, and walked back out to where everyone was seated. She didn't want to keep dwelling in the past and forget to live her present.

"How's my weetle Teddy-boo?"

"All fed," she retorted, "and no thanks to you, George. "

"Oh, Hermione, you kill this man. Such accusations! Come on, now. Hand over Ted-bed to me."

"Here you go."

She turned to see that Neville and Luna had arrived too, and walked over to hug each one of them and exchange necessary greetings. They were interrupted by the sound of loud, raucous giggles of the baby. She looked over her shoulder, and to her horror, saw that George had begun bouncing Teddy in the air, making waves and swinging movements with his little body.

"George! He's just eaten! You can't bounce him like that! He's going to puke all over you!"

"Relax, Hermione. I know what I'm doing. He loves me too much for that. He would never puke on -"

"Euwhack."

Hermione grimaced as little Tedddy's vomit fell in a heap on George's head, slowly trickling down his face, in a yellowish-green stream.

"Well," cut in Ron with a smirk, " Can't say she didn't warn you, bro."

George handed Teddy over to her with a disgusted look on his face, took a deep breath, and then said as calmly as he could, "I'm going to go wash my face. Hermione, would you happen to have a spare shirt, by any chance? Perhaps an ex's? Maybe your dad's? "

Hermione bit back a smile and replied, "Sure. I'll give you one."

He followed her to her room and quietly went inside the bathroom, washing off as much vomit he could. He came outside with his shirt off and wore the light blue one she handed him. It had been Draco's, orginally. He'd forgotten it at her place, and she'd never felt the need to return it to him. Even after their less-than amicable split, she'd not discarded it, and like many memories, shoved it to the back of her closet.

George now seemed clean enough, the only indicator of his less than clean previous state being the wet hair plastered onto the sides of his face, and the remnants of the putrid smell of vomit, lingering on his self. He quickly performed a drying spell and gave the baby in her arms a disapproving look.

"I won't say I told -"

"Please, Hermione. Can we not? It's not like Ron is ever going to let me forget about this incident. You reminding me, will be the cherry on the shitty cake."

She laughed. No matter what their condition, the twins had always made her laugh. She knew how much George missed Fred, and how everyday, it pained him to look in the mirror and see the face he had once shared with his brother. He was a sport, though, and put on a brave face whenever anybody happened to mention Fred's name.

"Well well," he said, shaking his head disapprovingly at the baby in her arms. "Aren't you just lovely? Throwing up on your favourite uncle, eh?"

Teddy giggled, and made to wipe off the bits of puke on the corners of his mouth.

"Now you've just made my task even more difficult, George. I'll have to clean him up too. Go outside and tell Ginny and Luna to get the food from the kitchen. I'll join you in a minute, and DON'T start before me. You've crashed my dinner party with the excuse of poor Ted already, at least crash it with some table manners."

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled, walking out into the hall.

"Let's get you all cleaned up now, shall we?"

She washed off his mouth the best she could, flattened his now blue hair with some water, combed it neatly, and was just about to finally join the others, when the bell rang again. She put Teddy down on her bed and walked to the front door.

God help her, but if it was another child, or a Weasley, or both, she would just scream.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

"Pansy?"

"Hermione. Is this a bad time?" she sniffled.

"Not really but..." (it totally was, but her colleague, and sort of friend (?) was a mess. Her hair was in a disarray, her eyeliner was smudged, her nose was running, and even her usually impeccable clothing was disheveled).

"It's...it's Draco," she choked out, trembling with the sobs which wracked her body. "I caught him with...I caught him with another woman!" she wailed, and Hermione winced a little, because Pansy normally spoke like a drunk sailor. She was, at that moment, loud enough to rival a banshee. But she needed her help, and Hermione wasn't the type to turn even a sort-of friend down.

"Who is it, Hermione? Just hurry the bloody hell up so we can tuck in already, or I swear this chicken will be in my mouth faster than you can say 'rooster'! "

That shut Pansy up. "Is that -?"

"Yes I have some people over, but you know what, let's take a walk in the building corridor. They can wait."

"But that sounded a lot like -"

"It doesn't matter who that sounded like," she said, putting her arms around her shoulders, and steering her to the outside, shutting the door behind her.

They walked around for a bit, Pansy pouring out the details paused by major hiccups every now and then, while Hermione listened, like a good friend, and added a few words of sympathy, now and then. It was their two months anniversary, apparently, and Pansy had thought to surprise him, by directly flooing into his office, only to find him having sex with the assistant over his desk.

She'd gone on to hex him and bombard him with a few choice cuss words (Pansy knew the best of them anyway), and then had promptly apparated to Hermione's building when she feared her sobs might give her away.

Hermione didn't exactly know how to console Pansy the best way, so she went with her gut instinct, and asked, "You came here because he was my boyfriend once, didn't you?"

Pansy nodded her head, wiping her nose with her sleeve. "I thought you might have an idea of what I'm going through right now. He's a right bastard, isn't he?"

"Yes," she said, after a moments hesitation. "Yes he really is."

"Did he ever cheat on you?"

"Not that I know of."

She didn't respond to this, and stared blankly at the painting of little kids playing with a dog hung on the corridor wall. After a while, she took a deep breath, hiccuped once, and then said, "I think it's better I found him out myself. I don't know how long he's been doing this behind my back, but I'm thankful that I walked in on him before I got too attached. I hate that goddamn secretary. Janine. Prancing about his goddamn office in her goddamn short skirt and goddamn tight shirt. It's always the secretary, isn't it? " she asked, wistfully.

"Yes," Hermione replied, with a sad smile, and an equally sad nod of her head. "It's always the goddamn secretary. "

"Do you think he's always been like that? Draco?" she asked, running her hands through her messy raven locks. "Do you think he's always been this, this detached, heartless, insensitive idiot, incapable of caring for and loving others? Do you think he's ever going to mend his ways, respect the women in his life, act like an adult? Do you think he really loved me? Ever? If only a little bit? That day, two months ago, when he kissed me, I finally thought that he'd come to love and respect me the way I have loved him, all through my years at Hogwarts and after. I thought he had finally understood that we were perfect for each other. Just the right balance of arrogance, snobbery, and attitude. But I think it was just me in that relationship. It was a one-sided affair, perhaps. I was the only one actively participating, setting up dates, meeting with him, worrying for him. Was it that way with you too?"

"Not exactly, " she replied, after recalling the time she'd spent with him. "Draco is the type to relish the chase. He never let it on, but he used to actually enjoy the fact that I was a bit difficult, a bit different, than the other girls he'd been with. They fell prey to his charms easily enough, but it wasn't that way with me. He had to strive a bit, work for it. You, on the other hand... he took you for granted, I believe. From what I remember, even in school, it used to be you running after him, vying for his attention. He believed that no matter what he did, you'd always be around to take him back, to forgive him for his mistakes."

"Don't do it this time, Pansy," she said after a moment. "Make him realize that he cannot come crawling back after doing something like this. Don't accept him. Learn to move on, Pansy. The Draco you loved, was a man you had made him to be in your mind. The real Draco is something entirely different. He's commitment-phobic, selfish, insensitive, unfeeling. He will probably never mend his ways. So let him be the way he is, and don't waste your time with him. What's done is done. It's time to move on, to turn the page on this particular chapter of life, once and for all. Don't stay hung up on a school crush for the rest of your life, Pans. You're worth much more."

"You're right," Pansy replied, wiping away her tears the best she could. "I'll show him I don't care anymore. No. I won't even care enough to show him I don't care. I'm going to stop thinking about him, stop shedding more tears for him. He doesn't want my love, and I'm not going to shove it down his throat. If he wants anything to do with me, he is going to have to beg. Plead, cry, get down on his knees, and then maybe I'll forgive him. But I'm not taking him back. I need a good man. Someone who will support me and love me the way a partner should."

"Brilliant, " Hermione beamed, proud of the mature way in which Pansy was handling matters. "Now come on inside and join me and my friends for some divine dinner."

"I don't know," she hesitated. "I don't really know them and -"

"Then get to know them," she said, with a hand on her hip. "I'm not taking no for an answer. "

"Alright, " she gave in, with a slight shrug, and Hermione knew that she needed friends more than she let on.

"Who have you invited?" she asked, as they walked back to Hermione's flat.

"Well I invited the gang plus Neville and Luna, but that's in the strictest sense. I have one and a half party crashers."

She laughed at this. "I never thought you'd see this day. Who is it?"

"You'll find out for yourself."

She opened the door to her flat, ushered Pansy in, and led her to the dining area to find six people waiting impatiently for her, with scowls on the faces of two (namely George and Ron). George however, seemed more surprised to see Pansy in tow than any of the others.

"Hi guys," Pansy said softly, with a wave of her hand. "George."

"Pansy," he replied.

"Um...Hi Pansy! How have you been? It's been a long time, right? Why don't you join us?"

"Thank you so much, Ginny. And I'm very well. What about you guys?" she said, moving over to take the one vacant space between Luna and George.

"We've been alive," said Luna, in her usual air of nonchalance, to which Pansy smiled.

"Yes. Me too, actually."

"Very well, then!" Hermione put in enthusiastically. "I'll just go get Teddy outside and join you guys in a minute."

A few moments later, when Hermione had drawn up an extra chair to sit on, between Harry and Ron, the conversation steered to work and how much everyone absolutely hated their employers.

"What do you do, Pansy?"

"Harry I work with Hermione in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I'm actually her secretary. She's a tyrant, a complete tyrant. Not in the sense that she tortures us, but in the sense that she just refuses to take lunch breaks and go home in the evening! She overworks herself, and in turn overworks the rest of us! Insane, I tell you."

"That is not true, " Hermione cut in, positively mortified at the picture Pansy had painted of her. "Have you even seen my work load, Harry? It's unbelievable! If you walk into my office, you won't be able to see my face behind the piles and piles of paperwork on my desk! It's no wonder I have to work extra. So don't listen to Pansy. Anyway, what about you? I haven't seen you and Ron in ages! And most people would find that strange considering we work in the same building," she said, throwing them both a scathing look.

"Well we're sorry about that too," apologised Ron, "but you know how it is. The Auror Department has been put in charge of some mysterious honour killings taking place all over magical Europe, and even some parts of London. It's an extensive project, what with establishing contact with the aurors from other countries and making frequent trips to said countries to investigate. We've hardly had a moment's rest."

"He's bang on, Hermione," added Harry. "We just had a major breakthrough two weeks ago, and the case is almost solved. Just some legal handling left. We've all been given leave for a week, you know, to catch some sleep and rest."

"Yeah. Yes I completely understand, but I'm just saying that I miss you guys. All of you. Luna and Ginny are the best. They march into my office every Monday at one p.m., without fail, to pull me away from my work and take me out to lunch. And how is work at The Daily Prophet, Ginny?"

"Fine, I guess," she admitted, with a casual shrug. "Skeeter is a bitch though. Ever since she took on as editor, she's become a huge pain. It's like she's the Queen of the world! Always wanting to get juicy gossip about me and Harry. Thankfully, I work as a quidditch correspondent, and have to see quite little of her. I'd have gone off the bend by now otherwise."

"I hear where you're coming from. And what about you, Neville?"

"Well, I've applied for the post of Herbology Professor. They are supposed to get back to me by tomorrow. Let's see how it goes. I can only hope for the best."

"I'm sure they'll take you in," assured Luna. "I've had a great discovery though. Did you know that you can actually mate a Crumple Horned Snorkack and a Blast-ended Screwt? It's fascinating! "

"I'm sure it is, Lovegood, " cut in George, "but you know what's even more fascinating? Puking Pastilles that don't taste like Puking Pastilles! It's incredible! I actually got the idea from you, Pansy."

"You did? How did I inspire this?"

"Well remember that day you told me that these Pastilles would actually be better if they didn't taste so bad? Earlier it actually tasted a bit like vomit. Now, it doesn't. It actually comes in a variety of flavours, ranged from exotic to the moderately priced 'sweet n sour'. Just wonderful, really."

"Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight. You and Pansy have actually spoken more than two words to each other before today?"

"Yes Harry, we have. And speaking of puke," she said, with her nose scrunched up, "why do you smell like it?"

"Aha! Go ahead, George," Ron said. " Tell her why you tickle her olfactory senses."

"Shut up. And this is because Harry's godson puked on me some time back. He has no manners."

"Oh please," Hermione said sardonically. "It was ALL your fault. I'd just fed him, and you had the good sense to bounce him in the air! It's even a wonder he held it in for so long. Anyhow, more chicken or potatoes, anyone?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Not to you, Ronald. I'm sure the rest of it is going to go down your mouth anyway."

"Me too, Hermione. And have I mentioned how fan-bloody-tastic this meal is? You never cease to astound me."

"Why thank you, George! I manage. It's not everyday I get to cook for you lovelies after all, is it?" she winked.

She got out the cinnamon-coffee cake at the end, and wanted to smack Harry because of the disappointed face he was making.

"No treacle tart?"

"Look in the fridge, you idiot."

She'd bought one whole tart for him specially, because she knew how much he adored the sweet. The rest, fortunately, were extremely satisfied with the delicious cake she'd baked. It vanished within moments, and in turn, left her satisfied, because it was a job well done.

They all went to lounge about in the sitting area, and she was surprised to find that Teddy and Pansy had taken a mutual liking to one another. Pansy wanted to tuck in Teddy for a nap, as she stated that 'babies needed as much sleep they could get.' The others were all engrossed in conversation, and didn't pay heed when George got up to follow Pansy inside, but Hermione, being ever observant, did notice, and she found it to be exceedingly strange.

She stayed with the rest for a while, but then her curiosity got the better of her, and she went into her room to see what the two were up to.

"Oh my god!"

There they were, and they were kissing each other! Well, more like Pansy was kissing him, because George looked much too surprised to do anything but just stand there. Pansy pulled away with a shriek when she saw Hermione standing in the doorway. And all this was happening with Teddy lying on the bed, but not really sleeping, as his eyes were open in small slits, and he seemed to be particularly fascinated with what he had just witnessed.

"I - I can explain, Hermione, I -"

"What the hell was that? Do you know he's engaged to be married?"

A look of realization dawned on Pansy's face, along with a myriad emotions of disappointment, regret, and sadness.

"Look, Pansy," George added helpfully. "I know that you're upset about that blonde git and all the shit he pulled on you, and I know that we dated once, and so you obviously thought that we had another go. I know you got carried away. But it's okay. And what Hermione said is true. I am engaged to -"

"Wait a second, " Hermione cut in, confused. "When did you guys date?"

"About a year back. But we called it off because it wasn't leading anywhere."

"Yeah he's right," admitted Pansy softly.

"I'm so sorry Pansy. I wish you didn't have to find out like this. And trust me, you are much better off without this guy," Hermione said, pointing to George. "All he can do is make a girl laugh."

Pansy gave a short laugh and said, "Sometimes, a laugh can be all one needs."

"Pansy, I'm -"

"No George. No, it's fine. I'm fine. It's fine. Although I do think I should get going. I've imposed enough as it is."

"Well, so have I," George accepted, "but you don't see me going anywhere. And you know what? I feel like imposing for a while longer. It's been so long since I haven't had Hermione's hot chocolate," he added with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Oh come on! You've just eaten!"

"I still have room for a hot chocolate."

"You will ALWAYS have room for a hot chocolate. "

"Call it what you will, but I want one. Now come on, Pansy. Let's go outside and pester the others."

And as Hermione watched George steer Pansy out into the hall, and as she heard the loud, boisterous, fun the others were having, and as Teddy reached out to tug on her hair yet again, she realized that sometimes, all one needed was hot chocolate, and good company to share it with.

~fin~

A/n - Written as an entry for the 'COME DINE WITH ME' competition.


End file.
